Thats Interesting
by OceanFae
Summary: Sarah and Toby are left alone alot, so they are destined to have some quirks.
1. Strawberrys?

Disclamer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. Their personalitys, however, I can bend to my will. cue maniacle laughter

"Strawberry? Really?" pondered Sarah. "I mean, you shoved a strawberry in the VCR?"

One might think this is an odd statement, but in the Williams household, it was actually quite normal. That is, when the Williams household mainly consisted of Sarah and her four year old minion of sorts, Toby. They had been nigh inseparable since Toby was about one, partly because of a newfound protective spirit that possessed his elder sister and partly because of the fact that Sarah's and Toby's' parents left them alone most of the time, away on business.

"Toby, darling, what possessed you to try to feed our VCR?" stated the bemused brunet.

"Well, it wasn't actually my fault. He said that he was hungry!" exclaimed Toby, and then he proceeded to plead his case further with a, "besides, I thought it would come out!"

"S'ok, Toby. Just don't feed any of the other appliances and we will be fine."

"Your not gonna tell momma, are you? She'll try to kill me! Member' when I broke the blender?!"

"You know good and well I'm not gonna tell your momma. I'll take the fall on this one, young Toby." Sighed the dramatic teen. "Now, go up to your room and play, I'll come get ya when I'm ready to cook. Pick some music while you're up there. I'm in the mood to dance."

Toby giggled and shot up the stairs, only tripping on two. Sarah smiled and shook her head. She then turned her attention to the ruined tape player, praying that her father and step mother would be gone enough not to notice its absence.

Now, Toby was not the smartest child, but he was not dumb, either. So when he entered his room, he noticed something was wrong. After all, only a fool could not notice that there were about 7 goblins sitting on his bed, and a very tall man with very familiar hair sitting in his big sisters story time chair. So, he did what any person in their right mind would do. He squealed. Now, he would never admit to this, because the noise did not come out as planned, for it was supposed to be a manly scream. But for now, the squeal would have to suffice. In result, the goblins started to giggle, and let lose a wide variety of noises that abruptly caused the four year old to laugh.

"Young Toby, it has been too long." stated the wild haired man.

Toby stopped laughing, and took a closer look at the tall man. He had on theatrical clothing, a feathery black cape, short but wild blond hair, and strangely colored blue eyes.

"You're the Goblin King, aren't you?" queried the awed child. "I think I finally remember you!"

"My, my. Aren't you inquisitive? Where might you have heard of me, I wonder?"

_'Surely she would not have told the boy of the Labyrinth? Why would she do that? To warn him, perhaps_.' thought the king.

"Sarah told me. You remember her, don't ya? She members' you. She told me bout' how she wished me away one time, and how she wanted to kick you so bad for takin' me. She said you probly don't know how many timed she wanted to slap you. She said it was about forty two, she kept count."

The Goblin Kings laughter seemed to shake the room. It wasn't maniacal as it usually was, but actual, whole hearted laughter. '_She said that, did she? I'll just have to find out more, I suppose. I wonder what else she told him.'_

Toby was amused by the king's laughter, so he continued.

"She told me about everything. There was worms who could talk, and a whole bunch of big talking heads that kept sayin' she should turn around. She even told me bout her friends, Hoggle, Ludo and the little fox-ish thing! She said that the fox, Sir Didymus, had a serious Don Quixote problem. She said there was this swamp that smelled re- umm… re-…"

"Repulsive?" offered the amused royalty, whom had taken a seat during the child's escapade.

"Yeah, that's it! Then she said there were these freaky things that wanted to take off her head. She said she rather enjoyed them at first, even if they were sorta scary. She told me about how one of her friends gave her this peach that made her have a bad dream, and now she wont eat peaches. Isn't that a funny reason not to eat somthin'?"

The sovereign regarded the youth thoughtfully, then chuckled and replied,

"I suppose so, Toby. Now, how is your sister?"

"Oh, she's just fine. Were about to make dinner, you wanna stay and eat?" Toby paused, and strained his ears for the sound of water running. "I think she's takin' a shower right now, but she'll be out in a minute. She'll be so surprised to see you!" exclaimed the four year old.

Jareth, however, was not as exited at the prospect of having dinner with Sarah, although it would be amusing to see her face, and the way she would react. He thought for a moment, then figured he at least should leave for the time being, if only to remove the goblins who were currently wreaking havoc with the young child's crayons.

"Yes, well, I suppose I could stay, but"---- the king was interrupted by a swift knock and swinging open of the door revealing a towel clad Sarah with tightly closed eyes.

"TOBY! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT YOU PUT IN THE SHAMPOO! THAT IS NOT FUNNY YOUNG MAN, SO STOP LAUGHING!" loudly stated a very put out teenager.

Sarah's now thinned out shoulder length brown hair was dripping with soap bubbles and what can only be described as green slime blobs. She appeared to have gotten some in her eyes, so the slightly startled and distracted Goblin King could extract himself from the situation quite nicely, along with his goblin entourage.

Feel free to review, because if you dont I might not continue. Oo


	2. Cake?

Don't own Santana or Jell-o!

"Sorry Sarah." mumbled Toby. How was he supposed to know that Jell-o and shampoo don't mix?

Once Sarah had gotten the offensive goop out of her eyes and hair, she had calmed down quite a bit. Her hair smelled like lemon-lime, however. She and Toby were now in the kitchen, about to make dinner.

"Its ok, Tobe. Just no more mixing food products with my shampoo. Feel free to try the stunt on your mom, though. She might look good with green hair."

Toby giggled. That would make his mom so mad. Just the thought of her with her pinched face and green hair made him laugh. Sarah obviously had gotten the same mental image because she started to laugh as well.

"Alright, alright. What to you want for dinner? Spaghetti? Hamburger Helper? Or shall we try something a bit more… festive?"

"What's festive?" asked a wary Toby. Sarah wasn't the safest cooks, and he knew that trying to cook something that didn't have directions on the box would spell disaster for their dinner. He didn't want that, especially if the Goblin King was coming.

"Ohhhh… we could make….. a cake?"

'_Oh! CAKE! Yummy deliciousness!__' _thought the four year old mind of Toby. Of course he was going to chose cake. Cake for dinner? YES!

"CAKE CAKE CAKE!"

"Ok, let's have cake. Go put some music on, then get in here to help me cook."

"Oky doky!" stated the delighted Toby.

When Toby walked into the living room, he was greeted by the sight of the Goblin King laying on the floral print sofa. '_Sarah hates that sofa.' _was the first thought that popped into his mind. Toby calmly walked to the stereo and put in Sarah's new _Ultimate Santana _CD, all the while knowing that the king was watching him. When the sound of the CD was safely booming through the house, Toby looked at the Goblin King, smiled like the Cheshire cat, and waved.

"Hey there! We're makin' a cake for dinner! You can come into the kitchen and help, if you want. Sarah don't know you're here, she'll be real surprised." babbled the youth.

'_Help? Kings don't help.'_thought Jareth. The king followed Toby into the kitchen, where he saw the love of his life sliding across the tile in her socks while dancing with a bowl of flour. Not an easy task, mind you.

_"There were drums in t__he air as she started to dance, __Every soul in the room__ keeping time with her__ hands, __And we sang __Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, __And the vo__ices bang like the angels sing, __We__'__re singing__—"_ Sarah stopped. She had been swaying to the beat in the refrigerator door, but when she spun around she could have sworn she saw someone in the doorway. Somebody tall. Somebody blond. Somebody that was defiantly not four years old.

She turned around slowly, and met the amused gazes of the king and her brother. Her face was a mixture of 'oh crap oh crap oh crap', 'Jesus this is embarrassing' and 'what the hell is going on?!'. The only thing that she could say at the moment was, "Howdy?"

Jareth's eyebrows were trying to escape into his hairline, and Toby could not stop giggling.

'_Well, isn't this interesting? I wonder what dinner will __bring?__'_ thought the bemused sovereign.

There you are, chapter 2. You can help feed my starving ego. It only takes one review.


	3. King?

Disclamer: Dont own it, dont sue me. The charaters personalitys, however, ARE MINE!!! muhaha.

Sarah was standing still in shock, partly because the Goblin King was in her kitchen and partly because she just realized how she looked. In fact, she was quickly becoming painfully, acutely, undeniably aware of it. Short black work out shorts, covered in flour, check. Huge baggy grey T-shirt that looked like it got a fight with an angry mongoose and lost, check. Realizing you're in the same kitchen with a guy you have a crush on, have on absolutely no makeup and smell like Jell-o, priceless.

"Hello, Sarah." drawled the Goblin King. He could practically hear her thought process by the look on her face, and he was laughing his kingly arse off. On the inside.

Sarah could no longer hear the music, but she could piece together Toby's maniacal giggling. Her thoughts were racing. Literally. It was a giant string of "_ohmyfrigginlordicantbelieveitohmygoshohmyjezuscrackersonastickwtfisTobycoveredinglitter???"_

In fact, Toby was covered in glitter. How? The world may never know.

"Toby?! Is that glitter?! What is _he_ doing here? STOP TRYING TO JUGGLE THE EGGS!"

Toby promptly stopped, seeing that his sister was about to have a panic attack. The king was watching this transaction from the sidelines, partly amused and partly terrified of the vicious teenage girl.

"Breath deeply, sis. Member? That's what the guy on momma's shows says to do when you get all yelly like. What was his name…"pondered the four year old. His sister found her way to a stool, and hunched down with her head between her legs. She was hungry.

"All right, Toby, Goblin King. We're making a cake." sighed Sarah.

'_What the hell, right? It's just a cake. Yeah, and Jareth wears tight pants cause their comfortable."_

_Sorry for the delay, and the shortness. Writers block. Review!?_


	4. Chocolate?

Disclamer: Guess who dosn't own this? OH! ME? Good guess! You can have some of this cake after its done!!!

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"….Please??"

"After I mix it together, Toby!"

"OK!"

The cake was coming together nicely, if you don't count the awkward situation Sarah was in. The kitchen was not small, but it wasn't very large either. So, it seemed like every time she turned around she was running into Jareth. She was beginning to think he was doing it on purpose, because he kept smirking at her. '_Stupid king and his stupid mouth… __Nguh__… What was I thinking?'_

But, Toby was having a wonderful time. He was going to lick one of the mixer things!!!

'_I wonder if the Goblin King wants one…'_ thought Toby. So, he asked. The king took this as a clear opportunity to make Sarah blush.

"Saarah," drawled the King as he leaned on the counter very close to the girl, "May I have one of those, too?"

Good news! He succeeded in making her blush! '_That arrogant, snooty, stupid—wow he smells good' _thought Sarah. "Umm… you're invading my personal bubble, Goblin King. Would ya back up about 17 inches? Thanks."

Jareth, a little miffed, backed up. Straight into Toby, who had been watching the exchange with much interest. Even as a four year old, he understood that his sister liked the King. He also figured the King was a brave man who had built up an immunity to the cooties that all girls, even his sister, possessed.

"Here you go, Tobes. A chocolate drenched mixer…thing. Get me out the round pan to put this in. King, you pour this into the pan." Sarah paused a second, "I get to lick the spoon!"

When the cake was in the oven, the group was sitting around licking the chocolate covered utensils. Somehow, Toby found a way to lick the top of the mixing bowl without moving it. It was an astonishing feat, really. Sarah, sitting next to him, was removing all traces of chocolate cake mix from her spoon, and Jareth, lounging on a barstool,(because kings don't sit, they lounge), was watching with curious amazement at the two,(mainly Sarah), and occasionally licking his chocolate covered mixer.

"Toby, I don't see how you did that. You have chocolate on your forehead!" exclaimed Sarah. Toby giggled and stuck out his tongue, which caused Sarah to lean over, acting like she was going to kiss his cheek, and licked-slurped the chocolate off his face, which, in an apparent chain reaction, caused Toby to giggle insanely and Jareth to very nearly fall off his chair.

Review and you get a piece of the cake!!!

Oh, and sorry for the extreme delay. I have no reason. I'm just lazy.

Ocean Fae

* * *


	5. Pirates?

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

Terribly sorry for the wait, my lovely readers. I had forgotten about this particular story line for a while now. This was brought about by LaLaFaery. Without her help, I would have never re-started it. Happy Birthday Love!

While the cake was in the oven, Toby decided it was time to watch a movie. He knew exactly which one to choose, and he dragged his sister and the Goblin King (quite literally. How does a four year old have so much strength?) into the living room. They sat on opposite couches, staring awkwardly at random object until Toby had found the DVD of his desire and pleaded with his sister to play it.

"Toby, why are we going to watch Pirates of the Caribbean?" wondered Sarah. She loved that movie, and knew almost every word, but she knew that she would have trouble not saying the lines and looking like an idiot in front of the king. The king, on the other hand, had never seen the movie before in his life.

He was in for an… experience.

"This dock's off limits to civilians!"

"I am terribly sorry. If I see one I shall inform you immediately." quoted Sarah. This was one of her favorite parts. She loved the Captain, not only because of his… hotness, for lack of a better word, but because of his quick wit. Jareth, on the other hand, was a combination of enthralled and annoyed. He was enjoying the movie, although he was confused by the way the machinery worked, but he could not understand why his loves attention was so solely focused on that dreadlocked drunk. He wasn't even that good looking.

"I'm sorry. But it's such a pretty boat. Ship!" giggled Toby, who had seen this movie almost as many times as his sister. (Obviously for different reasons. He still liked the good Captain, however.) Unfortunately, he heard a beeping from the kitchen that interrupted his little tirade of lines.

"The cake! Sarah! CAKE!"

"Alright, alright Toby! For Pete's sake! I'll get it!" Sarah walked into the kitchen not only to find the cake, but three inebriated goblins trying to remove all traces of chocolate from the kitchen surfaces. With their tongues.

"EEEWWW! Back, Back I say! Jareth! Remove your subjects from my kitchen! I just cleaned it, damn it!"

HaHa! What do you think? Too short? All well. I have the flu. Sue me. (please, do not sue me. I have no money!)

Review and I will give you a piece of cake! Or a chocolate covered Jareth!


	6. Tattoos?

Thank you to all of my reviewers, and to the people that did not yell at me for the last chapter being so short. -looks pointedly at certain readers- anyways, on to my disclamer! ME NO OWN, YOU NO SUE! there, that ought to do it. On with the story!

"I apologize again for my subjects' unruly behavior…" said the King, but you could tell by the mischievous twinkle in his eye that he did not mean it.

"Out. Now." repeated a very miffed Sarah. After she had ridden her kitchen of the creatures, the king had come to investigate. And he would not leave.

"Now, now, Sarah. Don't be rude." drawled the king as he inched closer to the brunette.

"Rude? RUDE? Your goblins just attacked every available surface of _my_ kitchen with their tongues! How is that for rude!?"

"Your cake is burning, dear one."

"SHITALKING MUSHROOMS!" exclaimed the girl. She grabbed some oven mitts and proceeded to take the cake out of the oven. Actually, she proceeded to do what can only be described as 'the oven dance'. It is a combination of a horror stricken face, hopping from one foot to the other, and saying unintelligible words such as "no-wah-ohoohh", "buah-que-halalala", "noah-noah-cakey-shiat". Jareth watched this with clear amusement in his eyes. The amusement turned to concern, however, when he heard a wail from the girl, which sounded something like "SHIAH-FUDGE-AAAHHHLLLAAAA!!!". Sarah slammed the cake on the stove.

"OOWWWW!!!" she howled.

"Are you ok, love? That looks pretty bad."

She merely growled menacingly at him. She sported a very large whelp on her arm near her shoulder, and as she surveyed the damage, tears began to well up in her eyes. Jareth leaned over next to her and pushed up the sleeve of her t-shirt to examine the injury. He caught a flash of something on her shoulder, but decided to wait until she was less angry to ask her about it.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" '_That hurts so __bad__. Where is the Neosporin?'_ She was about to call to Toby to ask when the King touched the burn, and the pain went away. Her first thought was, '_well, guess I don't need Neosporin. Huh.' _then '_hey, he isn't wearing his gloves. Wow his fingernails are pretty.'_

"Umm… thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, what is that on your shoulder?"

Sarah blushed tomato red. Jareth, seeing this is a sign of invitation, reached out and pulled up her sleeve again to reveal a tattoo. It was an apple with a bite mark out of it, complete with green mist floating upwards and the inscription "Bite Me". To be perfectly honest, Sarah liked the tattoo. She was not inebriated or emotionally unstable when making the decision, and spent nearly two weeks picking it out. She just did not like the idea of others seeing the tattoo. Well, she did not like the idea of the person that she liked inspecting the tattoo like it was the Mona Lisa.

"Umm… could you please…. Yeah… stop?" the sentence started out strong, to be sure, but then kind of lead into a mumble as the king looked up at her. She then scooted slowly backwards and whipped around under the pretence of icing the cake. When she had gotten her voice back, she told him "Err… You can go in the living room, if you want, and sit with Toby. I'll bring you a piece in a minute…"

"Alright. See you then…"

Yeah, I liked this chapter. Do I need to add some fluff? Or some romance? If I do, tell me how. If I dont, YAY! I can't write romantic things!!! (or at least i have never tried...)


End file.
